Malcho
Malcho is a giant, feathered dragon or dragon-like serpent; he is an enemy of Thundra, and later Iago and Aladdin. Background Malcho was once the Ruler of the Rainforest, commanding the weather with a magical amulet. He soon became corrupted by the power to control the weather and sought world domination, and was somehow defeated by Thundra the Rainbird who stole his amulet to use the powers it held for good. Personality Malcho is a sly and deceptive individual, who craves power and world domination. He can be arrogant, but is patient and vengeful against those who defeated him. Magic When he possessed the amulet, Malcho beheld absolute power over all the world's weather. While wearing the amulet, his bird's wing feathers and the lion's fur at the end of his tail transformed into black thunderclouds, from which he can summon lightning bolts and storms, conjure fierce winds and snow. Thundra and Iago each stole the amulet from him, depriving Malcho of his weather powers. But even without them, Malcho is a formidable foe. He is a huge serpent with great strength, the ability to fly, and he is deceptively clever. Role in the series In his debut, Malcho observed Iago convincing Thundra to take a weekend off from her responsibilities and entrusting the amulet to the parrot. Seizing this chance to reclaim his powers, Malcho managed to steal the amulet from Iago, proclaiming the age of the rain bird was over, and the Season of the Serpent had begun. Utilizing his old powers, Malcho planned to destroy Thundra as revenge, but she, Genie, Abu, and Iago managed to escape. Malcho found Iago who decided to side with the serpent and revealed to him Thundra and Genie. Imprisoning Thundra, Genie, and Abu, Malcho and Iago planned what to do for world-domination but Iago convinced Malcho revenge before duty. The parrot then tricked Malcho into using a spell from Thundra's book to summon the Arctic Wind, which backfired on Malcho, freezing him solid in a nearby waterfall and Iago recovered the amulet for Thundra. Malcho was thereafter banished to the North Pole. He later returned for revenge on Iago for freezing him in the north pole at Arctic. Malcho dropped the sharp ice and they landed right in front of Iago. Iago saw a piece of Malcho's scaley feather that dropped with the ice. Malcho traps Iago outside. Iago was pretending he's not Iago and tells him he's Phil. But Malcho knows that's Iago. He fights Aladdin and the guards and he kidnapes Iago. Aladdin and the guards see Malcho who is about to eat Iago. Malcho told Iago to stop screaming, cause it's distracting which it won't make Malcho devour Iago. Malcho escaped underground. He arrived again and attacks Iago. The guards tied the battering ram on Malcho's tail and he falls off the palace. Aladdin, Iago, and the guards were trying to lure Malcho on a volcano that hasn't erupted for years. Malcho then sinked into the lava and was trapped. He survived from getting burned and he was trapped in the hard lava that dryed out. Malcho forget about Iago, when he breaks free, he will get Aladdin instead. Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Dragons Category:Snakes Category:Monsters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Adults Category:Toon Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Middle Eastern villains Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Always evil